Lifes that I love One shot book
by RadRadha04
Summary: Hey GUYZZ NEW STORY YAY! One shots book. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IM SO HAPPY! Flames will be eaten and reported. And Natsu might use his fire powers on you! RATED K! Also PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYZZZZ! ~ IM BACK WITH THE ONE SHOTS BOOK! Okay I will have days where I update. I have school Thursday though, so the days. Saturday: A light in all darkness. Sunday: Tears are all I had until I met you. Monday: One shot books. Okay this will start next Saturday. If you guys are lucky and I have time from my homework, I will update sooner. But don't expect this.

Merome:

Jerome, the Bacca and his tribe have been fighting the Hacaick. This is a villiage where the boy, Mitchell Hughs lives.

Jerome's POV

I hate THIS FIGHTING! Why do we fight anyways? "Jerome! Get Up! We are being ATTACKED!" My dad yells. I sigh, why… I'm a pacifist so I basically don't fight. My dad forces me too. My mom died, by a Bacca, who hated the tribe we fight. He said it was the tribe, so my dad the tribe leader, attacked them. Bacca's died, humans died! Don't they see! THIS FIGHTING WILL MAKE LESS OF US! When I ran out I saw a boy whimpering. He had a red checkered shirt with a white shirt inside. He also had a gold dog tag with the name Mitch, he had blue jeans, and navy converse. (I made that up don't blame.) He had a gash on his arm. His shirt was red. Oh god. My people did this. He had teary eyes. He seem to realize me staring at him. "No! Please no.." He yelled. I picked him up. Tears fell. Its like he thought he was gonna die.

I laid him down far away. I saw him looked puzzled. "Im not gonna kill you" I said. I got the bandages never once looking at his face. "Ya right that's what they said to my mother before they killed her!" He said. Im shocked. "I hate fighting.. My dad thought you guys killed my mother. " I said a tear running down my cheek. He was shocked himself. "I-im sorry for you loss.." Everything was silent while I was covering his gash.

THAT'S A RAP! I AM TELLING YOU THIS WILL BE THE FIRST OF THE THIS!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYZ! Im here again, and no im not dead. ANYWAYS, well the starting of school was a bummer. Why? Well lets just say I got into honors and have a 9th grade textbook –Sigh- And now im deleting some stories so sorry.

Skylox

Ty's POV

"HEY DEADLOX!" A bully yells. This is a name they usually called me. My last name's Lox so they called me DEAD-LOX. I know… Im stupid. I ignore whoever it was. "IGNORE ME!" He growled. I realized it was Tyler (Sorry MunchingBrotato). And his Posse who was, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, and –sigh- Adam. They yelled things like Fag and Gay and Bas#ard. They beat me up and of yes I went to the nurse for the 58th time. Jimmy and Brice brought me. They were the perfect couple. Gay and never beaten, "STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!". They yelled.

I don't know how though. …

Adam's POV

I felt sorry for Ty. Im surprised. Tyler hates gays, yet Jerome, Mitch, and I am Gay. Mitch and Jerome need to be with Tyler so they won't get bullied. This was the last time. "TYLER!" I yelled fury with rage. "CAN YOU STOP BULLYING TY!" I yelled. "No Adam! WTH. " He yelled. "IM GAY MITCH JEROME ARE TOO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT! WE FIGHT FOR YOU JASON CAN BARELY FIGHT!" I yell breathing. He looked shocked. He ran. Jason stayed saying he was gay but didn't tell us. We were happy. Now for Ty. "I um gotta go!" I yell to them.

"Why? Ty?" (LOL THAT RYMES! ) Jerome says. I blush and run. "TY!" I yell.

He takes one look at me and runs. I see one of his eyes which are black. "Ty?" I say. "NOOOO G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ty yells in a distorted tune. I stand there shocked. "I-im a-" He says before he then turns totally in his transformation. Then I can't remember anything but going black.

I wake up looking at my friends. Ian and his girlfriend Radha are there too. "AAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ty? Yells. "OMGOMGOMGIMSOSORRYICANT!" He says. He starts mumbling things like omg im stupid. I kiss him on the lips. His eyes are open and then he kisses back. But then everything went black AGAIN! UGHHHH!

Short, sweet, crazy, new, and I don't know.

Bye

-Stay Radical. RadRadha48

This is Part I of whats coming next.

IM LEARNING LATIN!


End file.
